ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Wright
|birth=April 11, 1988 , |death= |hidep= |race= White - Irish Decent |gender=Male |height=5"9' |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin= |hidec= |family=No known living Relatives |affiliation=Active United States Army, Medical Corps. (Captain) |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Early Life Sebastian Wright was born April 11, 1988 at East Houston Regional Medical Center. From there, Sebastian lived most of his childhood life in the City of Woodville. Graduating from Woodville Highschool in May, 2006. In 2003, Sebastian's father, Donovan Wright, was shot and killed leaving a local bar in the early morning. Police ruled it gang related shooting and was unable to find the shooter. A few months later, Sebastian's mother, Olivia Wright (Campbell) passed away due to grief. Due to being orphaned, Sebastian applied to be Emancipated, which was accepted due to his local influence on the local judge. After finishing high school, Sebastian sold his family house and moved to an apartment outside Huston, Texas. While living near Huston, Sebastian applied and was accepted into Baylor College of Medicine. After four years of studying at Baylor, Sebastian's funds ran out and he found himself moving to Sacramento,California. The Sacramento Fire Department While living in Sacramento, California, Sebastian Wright was employed by the Sacramento Fire Department. As a firefighter/EMT, Sebastian constantly fought depression. The first day of his job, he had to transport the body of a little girl who was caught between a local gang fight. Her body, riddled with bullet holes, was still warm to the touch as he took her to the local hospital for processing. When Sebastian became experienced in firefighting and medical work of the Sacramento streets, he was tasked with training the fire department. While doing so, he became close friends with many of the firefighters he worked with. Sebastian dedicated his full life to training his team, making sure they were prepared for the constant battle of the vicious streets of Sacramento. Even with his harsh training, it still did not prepare him for the many team losses he encountered while working with the fire department. Sebastian lost many fire fighters under his watch due to the violent streets, causing him to pick up drinking. One of the worst cases was a young female firefighter Sebastian had taken a fondness to. Sebastian and Steven Ramos, a dedicated firefighter who had worked with Sebastian almost 24/7, was called to a scene of a female in a nearby lake. When they arrived on scene, Sebastian identified the body of the body of the female which threw him into shock. He was later found hours later on top of a mountain, over 50 miles away from the scene. A few months later, the fire department faced serious leadership problems to which Sebastian was called into action. Being promoted, Sebastian continued to better the fire department. He continued training as much as possible while also handling the department's leadership problems. He climbed the ranks even more, later becoming the Fire Chief. As fire chief of the Sacramento Fire Department, the department fought to keep team members. Most members of the team resigned, went missing, or passed away. Sebastian had a hard time keeping team members, but continued to fight on. He was highly revered by the city as one of the best Fire Chiefs the city had seen in a long time. While serving as the Fire Chief of the city, Sebastian got involved with one of his members, Kimberly Dawson. After dating her for a few months, he started to see the better ways of life. He decided it was time to settle down and have a family. After news that Kimberly was pregnant, Sebastian gave up drinking and bought a decent size house. Time went by and he soon got engaged to her. A few months later, Kimberly, 5 weeks pregnant, went missing. Sebastian filed a missing person report with both the local police department and the sheriff's department, hoping to find her. After months of searching, the police had found nothing and assumed her as dead. Sebastian never seen her again. ((WILL BE CONTINUED LATER WHEN I HAVE TIME)) External Links # # Category:Character Category:American Category:Non-Criminal